


Art for It’s Hard to Get by Just Upon a Smile

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story It’s Hard to Get by Just Upon a Smile written by jane_x80 for Day 16 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 16 is Family.





	Art for It’s Hard to Get by Just Upon a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Hard to Get By Just Upon A Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005275) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Here is my last artwork for the 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Like last year, I had so much fun collaborating with jane_x80 to give you all those Holidays artworks! Merci Jane, my friend, my Bernie and as you say, my partner in crime. *bisous* We had a great and lovely time together again, I hope we will be able to do it again in future! :D Je te serre bien fort, ma chère amie! You are amazing! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I would like to say a very special « thank you » to my dear friend cutsycat who gave me a lot of ideas for artworks in 2018. You have no idea my cutsy how much I appreciated it. *milles bisous et câlins*. Thank you to my beta viewer ainamclane and my cheerleader jane_x80. Words cannot express how grateful I am for your inputs, kindness and generosity from all of you, my friends. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Also, I take the occasion to say this year again « thanks » to all the writers I worked with this past year. I appreciate the trust you put in me. I hope I will get the pleasure to work with you again next year. :) I would like to take the opportunity to tell writers who participated at my Artwork Prompts Challenge how much I am grateful for their awesome stories. 
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank all the viewers that left me comments and kudos, I don’t create artworks to get those but it’s always a joy to receive such appreciation. Merci à tous! :)
> 
> Happy Holidays! Joyeuses Fêtes! All the best to all of you!
> 
> Red Pink Dots ❤️

Cover Art for the story It’s Hard to Get by Just Upon a Smile written by jane_x80 for Day 16 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 16 is Family.

Summary: 

Ziva David is upset that her own father is up to his usual mind games, and wishes that she could be assured of Gibbs' love for her. After all, if Abby was his favorite, then could she not be his second favorite? A surrogate sister to Abby, perhaps? Although if Gibbs keeps choosing Tony over her, then she might need to rethink her strategy in order to not lose her place in Gibbs' family.

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Hard to Get By Just Upon A Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005275) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
